<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Equivalent Exchange by TheRegularWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732295">Equivalent Exchange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter'>TheRegularWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Human [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(I know it doesn't make sense but I like the thought tbh), Al has a severe guilt complex because I said so, Alphonse Elric-Centric, Alphonse gets hugs because he deserves it, Alphonse needs a hug, Angst, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Edward Elric Keeps Automail, Elricest and Royed shippers DO NOT FUCKING INTERACT, Gen, Hero Complex, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Alphonse Elric, Hurt/Comfort, I think? No one dies at least lmao, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Violence, No Incest, Platonic Relationships, Post-Promised Day, Protective Edward Elric, Restored Alphonse Elric, Self-Worth Issues, Stabbing, Whump, slightly canon divergent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse realizes he's no longer immortal in the most painful way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonse Elric &amp; Edward Elric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Being Human [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Equivalent Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this idea at literally 5 AM (insomnia sucks btw)</p><p>I love Alphonse Elric with my whole heart, and honestly, I'm pretty damn sure he'd have a huge hero/guilt complex after everything he went through in FMA. So, uh, I tried to do something, lmao.</p><p>I'm still new in the FMA fandom, so I apologize if anyone is OOC. Please be aware of the tags before reading. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alphonse can barely register anything at this point.</p><p>He’s running after the man pulling a little girl with him. Al’s legs move in spite of the unbearable, bleeding pain in his abdomen. The boy pushes past people who are barely interested in what’s happening.</p><p>Al screams after the man. The little girl is crying and trying to escape, but the man refuses to let her go. Al runs, but his body won’t resist for too long; he knows it, but he doesn’t stop.</p><p>His head is dizzy and heavy, and everything around him darkens. Al yells again, only it’s weakened. His legs don’t cooperate with him any longer and he almost trips, if not for the wall beside him. Al is panting, as sweat drops roll down his head. The man and the little girl are almost disappearing from his vision.</p><p>
  <em>No, don’t stop! Go after them, you <strong>idiot</strong>!</em>
</p><p>His willpower isn’t enough to force his body to move. Al is soon on the ground, blood dripping on the pale sidewalk. People are whispering around him. They don’t approach.</p><p>All the boy hears, though, is the weight of his failure.</p><p>It’s what eventually makes him collapse.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The headache from the blazing light forces his eyes to open.</p><p>Then Al is, once again, in a hospital room. Except it’s a lot smaller, considering he’s not in the Central anymore. It might be the closest first aid post in his hometown, if he’s not mistaken.</p><p>The doctor speaks to him, explaining Al was stabbed, but that it’s not a huge cause of concern. He hasn’t lost too much blood, though it might hurt every now and then, so Al only needs to rest and not move a lot – specifically not run while with a stab wound, he lightly scolds.</p><p>Since Al is quite well-known from his time as an alchemist with Ed, the doctor doesn’t ask him who he is and tells him that they called his brother just now. Ed should be arriving soon.</p><p>Al nods again. He doesn’t say anything at all.</p><p>The doctor leaves him be, the room as quiet as the patient inside. Al’s hand reaches his bandaged stomach, lightly touching the cloth. Al doesn’t mind the pain from the wound. Not as much as the little girl’s horrified look is ingrained in his brain.</p><p>Al recalls what happened. He was doing groceries on his own – aside from wanting to take a walk in town, to breathe the air and feel the soft breeze. He would then go back home and have lunch with his brother and Granny Pinako, while Winry is back in Rush Valley. Al has been walking well as of late, so Ed wasn’t too insistent to come along.</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to go <em>this wrong</em>.</p><p>On the way, Al heard a little girl crying in an alley. She was so scared, and he tried to talk to her. Like that, the punch right to his face was really far from expected.</p><p>As it turned out, it was a middle-aged man that had assaulted him, and he grabbed the little girl’s arm with force. She was crying louder. He’s not sure now if he was her father, but it was still definitely infuriating.</p><p>Despite the pain, Al demanded he left her alone – and it only enraged the man more when he saw his face. Apparently, he’d once been under the military, and King Bradley’s fall disbanded many soldiers and officers. He also knew who Al was, so he <em>despised</em> him for “meddling in things that were none of his business”.</p><p>Al is no stranger to a fight, obviously. The problem is, he’s not a suit of armor anymore. That <em>shouldn’t</em> be a problem, of course, because he’s glad to be <em>human</em> again.</p><p>But being a human doesn’t absolve him of the hard and heartless punches he got, nor did it defend him from a stab right through his stomach. And worse, it was far from helpful to save the little girl.</p><p>And then Al was running after them, screaming, struggling to reach out to the small girl. He knew she was in danger, and he couldn’t let the man get away with her.</p><p>But Al is no longer immortal. He has no infinite stamina, and his body cannot take the same blows he did in the past. So, the stab wound was enough to knock him down. He couldn’t do anything to save her.</p><p>All he could do now, is to be stuck here hearing her cry from afar.</p><p>Al’s hands clutch the hospital clothes, inhaling and shutting his eyes fiercely.</p><p>…</p><p>Though, not going to lie, the loud running steps and a door opening wide do alarm him. But he’s quick to realize that his brother has arrived.</p><p>“Al!” Ed yells, rushing to his bed. “Al, are you okay?!”</p><p>“I’m fine, brother,” Al replies numbly. “It’s nothing to be concerned about. The doctor said I just need to rest for a while before I can go home.”</p><p>Ed exhales. “Holy <em>shit</em>, Al,” he curses under his breath, clutching one of his blond bangs with his hand. “Care to tell me what the hell happened?”</p><p>Al doesn’t face him. He doesn’t think he can.</p><p>“<em>Al</em>,” Ed insists, clearly impatient, “they told me you ran after the guy while you were losing blood. Do you have any idea how reckless that was?!”</p><p>“As if <em>you</em> can tell me off for being reckless,” Al mumbles.</p><p>Obviously, it annoys Ed even more. “This is <em>different</em>, Alphonse! You’re not immortal anymore! You’re not invincible and you could actually <strong><em>die </em></strong>with no going back!”</p><p>“You think I don’t <em>know</em> that?” Al raises his voice.</p><p>“Then WHY did you do it?!”</p><p>Al has <em>had</em> it. “Because I <strong><em>needed</em></strong> to save the little girl, Ed!”</p><p>Ed is thrown off by the sincere, frustrated statement. “Little girl?” He asks, not sounding as angry as before.</p><p>“The man, he”— Al swallows a lump —“he had this little girl with him… I found her in an alley, and she was terrified. I wanted to help her but then he hit me. And when he realized who I was, he punched me and stabbed me; and then he ran away with her.”</p><p>The girl’s face is in his memory, her eyes wide, hurt, scared. His arms shake.</p><p>“All I could think, was that I had to save her,” Al explains. “I-I had to, Ed. B-But I couldn’t protect her. I collapsed and he got away.”</p><p>His brother’s presence is no longer loud. Ed’s expression is sympathetic and sorrowful. Al lowers his head, shame weighing onto him.</p><p>Ed approaches him and puts both hands on Al’s shoulders. “Oh, Al… I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Al can’t help but flinch at the metal touching his skin. Ed’s automail is cold and hard against his fragile human body. Ed couldn’t quite get his body parts back, but it’s something he doesn’t mind.</p><p>Al refuses to look up still.</p><p>“Brother,” Al opens his mouth before realizing. “Please don’t take this the wrong way. I am more than grateful for getting my body back, and I would never reverse it. But…” The sniff that comes from him sounds child-like. “I know people are still out there to hurt others. To hurt <em>us</em>. But how can I protect them? H-How…” he hiccups, “h-how will I protect you, when I’m this <strong><em>useless</em></strong>?”</p><p>Ed’s hands still. “Alphonse…”</p><p>Al hides his face, unable to deal with this shame. He’s really useless to others. He can’t do anything, because he’ll definitely die, and people will get hurt because of him.</p><p>He knows everything is an exchange. Al might not be an alchemist anymore, but life is still based around it. In order to get his body back, Al gave up his immortality to grow up with his brother and his friends. He gave it up so he could be able to hug Ed again. So he could sleep and eat, and <em>breathe</em>. But when Al needs that strength again, he does not have it. He cannot save others. Like he couldn’t save a girl right in front of him.</p><p>What if people go after his family? What if they get to his brother? What will Al do?</p><p>Al’s endless guilt is quieted a little, however, once he’s pulled in a hug, his head lying against Ed’s chest. His older brother holds him tight around his shoulders, whilst he smooths Al’s short, blond hair.</p><p>“Al,” Ed speaks to him softly but firmly, “you’re the strongest person I know – with or without the armor. But you don’t need to risk your life to save us like you did before.”</p><p>“But she needed help, Ed,” Al sobs, “s-she needed…”</p><p>Ed sighs and hugs him closer. “I know. I’m sorry.”</p><p>They don’t let go for maybe an eternity. It takes a few more hours before Al is free to go. He can walk just fine, but he can’t run for his life again. In the meanwhile, Ed has his arm around the younger’s shoulders, watching everyone passing by like a hawk.</p><p>Al is far from feeling better. He doesn’t think he’ll recover from it, even if his brother might be right. At least Ed welcomes his grief, as they still think of past lives they lost in their journey.</p><p>The younger Elric remains silent. Ed doesn’t try to make him talk. He does get to reassure him with his presence and soft words.</p><p>“I’m going to take care of you now, okay?” Ed tells him. “You don’t need to fight anymore.”</p><p>Although Al is around the same height as Ed, he feels small as he hides his face in his older brother’s shoulder, like a child seeking for protection. His lip quivers and the tears fall silently. It might seem a little pathetic, but Al doesn’t pull his face away; and Ed squeezes him as well, kissing the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>